Forbidden Love
by sagecarter17
Summary: Ash Ketchum and May Maple are in a relationship, But everything comes to a halt when Ash meets May's parents, Picking millionaire Drew Hayden over him. Will Ash and May keep their relationship? or will it be broken by May's family? Advance mentions of Contest
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Forbidden Love Chapter 1 Promises

Ages

May-21

Ash-23

Location:Pine Hills University Time: 7:00 AM

May had just woken up, and she remembered that today is the day that her family is going to met her boyfriend Ash Ketchum. May and Ash had became friends fast, but then the friendship turned in to something else. Ash eventually confessed his feelings to May, and the rest is history

Speaking of Ash, He was currently sleeping snoring loudly. May giggled at her boyfriend's snoring "Boy Ash sure is a loud snorer" She said through her giggles

May pecked Ash on the cheek "Ashy it's time to get up" May whispered

Ash slowly opened "May why did you awake me at 7:00 in the Moring?" Ash questioned his girlfriend

"Ash today is the day your meeting my parents" She said

Not realizing what she had said "That's nice" He mumbled and rolled over and went back to sleep. May sighed at this.

A few seconds Ash's mind processed what she had said "MEETTING YOU PAARNETS" Ash yelled

"Yep today's the day" May said cheerfully, No matter in what situation May was almost always cheery, And that's one of the many reason why Ash loves her

Ash groaned "What is it Ashy?" May asked

"May were meeting your parents" Ash said

"So?" May asked

"For god's sake May It's your dad" He snapped at May

"Sorry" May began to be teary eyed

Ash sighed, Immediately regretted what he did

Ash brought May into a hug and rubbing down her back

A few seconds later Ash released her from the hug "I'm sorry May I'm just nervous" Ash apologized

"It's alright, But why are you nervous?" May asked him

"Because I'm meeting you parents May" He said

"So?" May asked

Ash sighed "May your family loves this Drew guy, and doesn't let you have anybody else" Ash said

"Oh yeah" May said sadly

Ash suddenly stroked May's cheek

"May don't worry, No matter what I'll be by your side, and love you forever" Ash said sweetly

May melted at his words "Promise?" May asked him

"I promise" Ash replied

And they sealed it with a kiss


	2. Arrival

Pokemon Forbbien Love Chatpher 2 Arrival

Location: Peatlburg Airport Time: 12:30 P.M.

May and Ash had just gotten their luggage into Ash's car, and was currently on their way to May's house

"So May tell me about this Drew guy" Ash said

"Well my parents love him for some reason" May replied

"Is he mean to you?" Ash asked angrily

"Yeah, he's a total asshole" May replied

"Then why does your parents love him?" Ash asked still angry

"Well my family and Drew's family are the richest people in the world" May replied

The rest of the drive was them talking about May's family and Drew. Pretty soon they arrived at May's house

Ash sighed "This is it" Ash said

May gave Ash a long and passionate kiss, Once she separated "For good luck" May said

Ash got the luggage out of the trunk, being the gentlemen that he is, He carried all the luggage, Pretty soon the arrived at May's front door. May knocked on the door, and May's mother answered the door

"May sweetie your home" Carline said bringing May in for a hug

Carline looked around for any luggage, but she didn't find any "May honey where's your luggage at? She asked her only daughter

May stepped back so she could reveal Ash, and pointed to the luggage she giggled "Right here"

Carline saw that this boy was having a hard time carrying all the luggage "Norman come down here" She yelled to her husband

Norman came racing down the stairs "Yes sweetie" Norman said

"Help May's friend carry all the luggage" Carline demanded

"Of course sweetie" Norman replied grabbing some of the luggage

Norman lead the way to May's room

"Well he seems like a nice friend" Carline said

"Actually mom he's my" May said, but was interrupted by a familiar voice

"Hello their May my love" The voice said. May sighed, because she knew who it belong to

"Hello Drew" May said

"How I missed you my love" Drew said grabbing May's hand

"And you grow more beautiful every time I see you" Drew continued

"And your boobs and butt grow every time I see you" Drew whispered to her

Drew earned a slap from that comment "Perv" May said

Carline didn't really like this Drew guy, she didn't know why Norman thought so highly of him

"May are you hungry?" Carline asked May

Before May could answer, Her stomach answered for her, letting out a loud rumble

"I guess that answers that question" Carline giggled

"I guess so" May replied giggling

Carline left so she can start lunch, When Carline left. Drew pinned May against the wall, and stroked her cheek "May baby I missed you so much" He said pecking her on the lips

"I can't wait to have fun with you tonight" Drew said seducing her

May looked discussed at that comment, Before anything else could happen. Ash and Norman reappeared in the room, and Drew backed off of May

"And who are you?" Drew asked Ash

"I'm Ash" Ash replied

"Well I'm May's boyfriend, soon to be husband Drew" Drew said flipping his hair out of his way

"WAIT HUSBAND "May screamed

"Yes, you and Drew are getting married this weekend aren't you excited?" Norman said

"EXTICED HELL NO, I'M NOT MARRYING THE DOUCHE DAD" May screamed at her dad

"Young lady that is no way to talk about me and Drew" Norman replied

"Dad I don't care I don't love him, and you can't force me to" May said calming down, but she was still angry

"Watch me" Norman said

"You know dad, you don't care about me or my feelings, and I hate you dad" May said storming upstairs to her room

Norman looked shocked at May had just said "YOUNG LADY GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN HERE AND MARRY DREW" Norman screamed

May turned around and looked at her dad "YOU KNOW WHAT DAD I'M TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT, I'M NOT MARRYING DREW" May screamed back at her father

"YOUNG LADY DON'T USE THE KIND OF LANUAGE AT MY HOME, AND YOU ARE MARRYING DREW" Norman yelled

"Fuck you dad" May said, and ran into her room locking the door, Norman tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge

"YOUNG LADY OPEN THIS DOOR NOW" Norman yelled

"NO DAD LEAVE ME ALONE" May yelled back

Norman tried opening the door a couple of time, but it wouldn't open, so he gave up. Once he left, May broke down in tears.


	3. Fight

Pokemon Forbbien Love Chatpher 3 Fight

Ash looked shocked at what just occurred

"Well that was awkward" Drew said

"Well I better get going" Drew said leaving

Ash looked on as Drew left, He angrily glared at him for leaving May, and comforting her. Ash went up to May's room, and knocked on the door

"Go Away" May said

"May it's me Ash" Ash replied

Ash heard May's footstep reach the door, and then May opened the door

"What Ash?" May asked her eyes red and puffy from crying

"Can I come in?" Ash asked her

"Sure" May said stepping aside

Immediately Ash hugged May, And May started crying again

"Shh It's okay" Ash said comforting her, running his fingers through her long silky brown hair

The moment was interrupted by a knock at the door

May and Ash separated from the hug "Who is it?" May asked

"It's me you mother" May heard her mother say

"Come in" May said

Caroline opened the door she had tray of Ramen, and can of Orange Fanta

"I brought you favorite" Caroline said handing May the tray

"Thank Mom" May replied

Caroline kissed May on the forehead

"May don't worry about the wedding, I'll talk to you father" Caroline said

"Okay Mom thanks" May said laying the tray down on the bed

"Caroline can I come with you?" Ash asked her wanting to speak with May's father

"Of course" Caroline replied

Once they exited the room Caroline said "I approve"

"What?" Ash asked confused

"I approve of you relationship with May" Caroline said

"How did you know?" Ash asked

"Mother's intuition" Caroline replied

Ash, and Caroline went into the living room where the found Norman sitting on the couch looking stressed

Caroline took a seat by Norman

"Norman we need to talk" Caroline said

"Yes I know, can you believe May talked about me, and Drew like that" Norman said

Caroline sighed "Yes I can believe that Norman" She said

Norman looked shocked at his wife's answerer "Why do you say that" Norman said

"Because May's right" Caroline said

"So you think I don't care about May's feelings, and Drew is douche?" Norman asked

"Yep, But he's also a pervert" Caroline replied

"I do care about May's feelings, and Drew isn't a douche, or a pervert" Norman replied

"Yeah he is have you heard what he said to our daughter?" Caroline asked

"Yeah so" Norman said

"I heard him say to May I can't wait to have fun with you tonight" Caroline said

"So he could of meant like a date" Norman said

"Or how about the time I caught him groping May" Caroline said

"May was enjoying it" Norman replied

"Enjoying it Norman, Does somebody enjoy something if they were crying" Caroline said

"It could be tears of" Norman was about to say something was caught off by Ash

"That is enough" Ash said

"Enough of what?" Norman asked

"Your using excuses for that asshole Drew" Ash said

"Drew isn't an asshole" Drew said

"Yes he is, He just using May for her body" Ash yelled

"No he isn't He loves May" Norman said

"No I love May, I her boyfriend" Ash said

Norman looked angered at this "NOBODY DATES MY MAY, BUT DREW" Norman yelled angrily

"YOUR MAY YOU DON'T CONTORL HER LIFE" Ash yelled back

"I'M HER DAD" Norman yelled

"NOT A GOOD ONE" Ash screamed

"I AM TO A GOOD DAD" Norman screamed

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR DAUGTER" Ash kept yelling

"I DO TO THAT"S WHY SHE'S MARRYING DREW" Norman and Ash kept fighting

"What has Drew done for May?" Ash asked

"A whole lot" Norman replied

"Did he save May's life?" Ash asked


	4. Goodbye?

Pokémon Forbidden Love Chapter 4 Goodbye?

Warring: Attempted Suicide

Norman was shocked to say the least, At what Ash had just said

"Your lying you didn't save May" Norman said

"Yes I did, And I'll tell you the story" Ash said

 _Flashback 1 6 months ago_

 _May Maple had just gotten into Pine Hills_ _University a little over a month ago, and she wasn't really enjoying it, She missed home, But she knew if she came back she would have to see Drew again, That's she heard from her dad, Drew this, Drew that, She was sick and tried of it, So she decided to enroll in Pine Hills University, So she could get away from it, But college was difficult, and May had barely anytime for herself._

 _May couldn't hardly stand life anymore, So she deiced she was going to end it. She found a perfect spot to jump off, It was a cliff overlooking a beach, She got near the cliff_

 _"Here goes nothing" she said to herself_

 _But before she could jump, Someone grabbed her stopping her, She took a look at her "Hero", It was boy, and a cute boy at that, May blushed, But she quickly turned angry_

 _"What are you doing?" May asked the boy angrily_

 _"Saving you" The boy replied_

 _"What were doing?" The boy asked_

 _"Jumping" May replied_

 _"You know you could have died" The boy said_

 _"That was the point" May said_

 _The boy looked shocked at May "Why would a girl as beautiful as you try to commit suicide?" The boy asked_

 _May blushed "College is rough, plus my dad wants me to date this guy that I can't stand" May said_

 _"That's bad" The boy said_

 _"Yep I'm May what's your name?" May asked him_

 _"Ash, and let me help you, You don't need to end your life early" Ash said_

 _May sighed "Your right, and thanks Ash" May said hugging him_

 _Flashback ended_

"And that's how I saved May's life, and how I met her" Ash said

Norman was left speechless, While Caroline was left in tears

"See what caused Norman, You almost caused our daughter to commit suicide" Caroline said

"He's lying" Norman said

Ash and Caroline looked at him with disbelief, This man was crazy

"Yeah Norman it's true" Ash said

"No it's not your making it up, To impress me" Norman said

"No I'm not" Ash said

"Yes you are, And you five minutes to leave this house, and never come back, Or I'm calling the police" Norman said

Ash was torn on what to do, He loved May so much, But he could possibly be arrested, Because Norman is very good friends with the police

Ash saw come downstairs, She heard everything, She had tears streaming down her face

"Go Ash" May said

"But what about you?" Ash asked

"Don't worry about me, Going to jail is not worth it" May said

"But May I still love you" Ash said

"I love you to Ash" May said

Ash sighed he had no choice

"Goodbye May Maple I'll always love you" Ash said pulling May into deep and passionate kiss

"Bye Ash I'll always love you" May said

Ash left, May gave Norman a death glare

"I hate you dad" May said storming upstairs


	5. I love you

Pokemon Forbbien Love Chatpher 5 I love you

May went crying into her room, While she was crying she heard a knock on her window, May moved the curtains from the window to see Ash

"ASH" May yelled excitedly

Ash put his hand over May's mouth and shushed her

"Be quiet May" Ash whispered

May nodded her yes. May hugged Ash

"Ash what are you doing here?" May asked

"I came here to tell you that, I'll get you out of this somehow, and I love you May Maple" Ash said

May started tearing up "I love you to Ashy, and thank you" May said giving Ash a long and passionate kiss

"Ash what's your plan?" May asked Ash

"I don't have plan yet, But I'll think of one" Ash replied

"Ash I think we should run away" May suggested

"What about your family May?" Ash asked

May sighed sadly "Oh yeah my mom" May said

"Don't worry May I'll think of something to get you out of this" Ash said

"I'd better get going I promise you I'll get you out of this" Ash said

"I love you so much May" Ash said

"I love you so much to Ash" May said

Ash pecked May on the lips

What May didn't know was that Caroline saw everything

"Sweetie" Caroline said getting May's attention

Caroline scared May "Mom you scared me" May said

"Sorry sweetie, but I saw what happened" Caroline said

"You did?" May asked

"Yes and I'll support you" Caroline said

"Thanks Mom" May said

May hugged her mom

May received a text on her phone from telling her that to meet Ash at the park, and May texted Ash back telling him that she be their in a few minutes


End file.
